Stick Wars 3 / Stick Empires 2 Conceptions
This place is welcome for ideas for Stick War 3 / Stick Empire 2 You can use ideas from shows. Trademark™ doesn't matter. SpodermanAlwaysCan Conceptions Copied from my page on the Stick War Wiki. A user called Theldo132 also helped making this, so props to him as well. Note that this is a bit old, so it isn't my best work. Welcome! Welcome to the Unofficial Timeline of Empires, the project created by SpodermanAlwaysCan and Theldo132 to bring the world of Inamorta together. This is completely fanmade, but based off our history to get the most accurate timeline possible. This can also be edited, but please try and follow the rules down below before adding ideas. Rules and Guidelines This was a ton of work for both of us, so we would like for you to read these rules before adding ideas. * No trolling or spam. * Spelling and punctuation should be used correctly, don't worry if you miss one though. * Try and keep with the era and empire you're writing in, e.g don't write down something futuristic in the Egyptian Empire or anything like that. * Be appropriate with your writing, no gore or sexual additions will be accepted. * Do not delete or undo anything done by other users. SpodermanAlwaysCan and Theldo132 can only do so. * Have fun and try and be as creative as you want. Empire Heroes # Amun - The god of creation, this unit has high attack damage, high health, and high speed. This unit costs 2500 mana. This unit is part of the Egyptian Empire. # Hathor - The god of love, this unit has a low attack, high health, and extremely high speed. She can have the enemy units avoid attacking her units. Hathor costs 1600 mana. This unit is part of the Egyptian Empire. # Ra - The god of the sun, this unit has a high attack damage, mediocre health, and high speed. This unit costs 2000 mana. This unit is part of the Egyptian Empire. # Horus - The king of the gods, this unit has extremely high attack damage, extremely high health, and extremely high speed. This unit costs 3000 mana. This unit is part of the Egyptian Empire. # Spartacus - The strongest gladiator in the Roman Empire, has extremely high health and defence. This unit costs 1000 gold. # King Midas - The king of the Midas Empire. Has high attack and costs 1000 gold. # King Vikra - The king of the Indian Empire. Has high defense and costs 1100 gold and 100 mana. # Blackbeard - The captain of the Buccaneer Empire. Has high attack and costs 1300 gold. # Broden - The most elite Bezerker in the Relic Empire. Has high health and costs 1000 gold. # Kai - The most elite Spearton in the Order Empire, slayed the final boss of Stick Wars: Legacy. Has high health and costs 1000 gold. # Dreadra - The king of the Undead Empire. Has high speed and costs 900 gold. # Slugg - The king of the Toxic Empire. Has high attack and costs 900 gold. # Kodran - The king of the Ordell Empire. Has extremely high attack and costs 1200 gold. # Bantrodan - The king of the Brute Legion. Has extremely high attack, defence, and health. Costs 5000 gold. # Sinz - The leader of the Sinz Gang. Has extremely high attack, but somewhat low health. Costs 1000 gold. # Dein - The leader of the United Nations of the Ordell. Has mainly melee advantages, and costs 2000 gold. # Brody - The leader of the Brutallion Gang. Has extremely high health, but somewhat low attack. Costs 1200 gold. # Textan - The leader of the ReOrder. Has an extremely powerful melee attacks with his knife. Costs 1200 gold. # Skully the Ultimate - 1 of the 2 leaders of the Skeletronian Empire. Fast, armoured unit with high health, high damaging halberd and shield. Boosts all allied units’ damage and speed when nearby. Can throw halberd and then draws a dagger (with same damage output), and regains halberd after 20-30 seconds. While blocking with shield is invulnerable but cannot move, attack and loses passive abilities while doing so. Note: you get 1 hero for the Skeletronian Empire per battle, they cannot be purchased and you must choose between the 2. # Darkblade the Unforgiving - The second leader of the Skeletronian Empire and brother to Skully the Ultimate. Has strong magic attack and summons Skeletronian Blades. Has a Hell Fists ability and a Gold Rush ability. Has low hp for a hero and is somewhat slow. Note: you get 1 hero for the Skeletronian Empire per battle, they cannot be purchased and you must choose between the 2. The Undead Empire(Change to English Language if you want to read this because im vietnamese). # Dead Miner: Đây là xác sống của 1 thợ mỏ đã chết, được hình thành từ khi đế chế Chaos sụp đổ, những thợ mỏ đã chết này có thể mang về 75 vàng mỗi lượt. Giá 150 vàng. # Enslaved Swordwrath: Đây là các kiếm sĩ bị xiềng xích và được giải thoát, tương tự như Swordwrath nhưng chạy nhanh hơn. Giá 150 vàng. #'Skeleton Archer': Một bộ xương biết bắn cung, tuy chạy châm nhưng lại có sát thương cao. Giá 300 vàng và 100 mana. #'Death': Linh hồn của Marrowkai sau khi chết, đơn vị này có thể tạo ra các zombie từ lòng đất( tối đa 3 zombie ), và có khả năng tạo ra Reaper( một phiên bản khác Reaper của Marrowkai). Giá 400 vàng và mana. #'Dark Summoner': Thủ lĩnh của Undead Empire, có khả năng tạo ra các hồn ma và những con rắn để tấn công. Giá 500 vàng và mana. #'Clawlerwrath': Là một sự kết hợp từ Clawler và Shadowrath, đơn vị này có thể tấn công bằng độc và chạy rất nhanh. Giá 450 vàng và 100 mana. #'Hell Knight': Chiến binh từ địa ngục, anh ấy dọn sạch bất cứ kẻ nào cản đường bằng thanh đao của mình. Giá 450 vàng và 50 mana. #'Nightbow': Anh ta là một cung thủ trên không, sử dụng một con dơi làm đôi cánh cho mình và có khả năng bắn ra mũi tên độc. Giá 450 vàng và 150 mana. #'Dead Giant': Người khổng lồ từ cõi chết, mang một cây chùy trên tay phải và khả năng tấn công diện rộng. Giá 2000 vàng. #'Deads': tương tự như Dead trong đế chế Chaos, chỉ khác là tấn công tầm ngắn. Giá 50 vàng và 100 mana. 'Cyber Empire( same as above ).' #'Cyber Worker': #lol #'Crossbowman': #'Medic Tank AOE': #'Cyber Magician': #'Cyber Warrior': #'Drill Miner': #'Fighter Jet': #'Cyber Giant': 'Dark Elemental Empire.' 'Basic Units': #'Rock Elemental': #'Electric Elemental': #'Soul Elemental': #'Crystal Elemental': 'Combined Untis': #'Electrical Charrog': #'Thunder God': #'Rock Golem': #'Frostcaster': #'Dark V': Images and Videos Amun's image, created by SpodermanAlwaysCan. 'History of the Stick Wars: Created by Theldo132 and revised by SpodermanAlwaysCan' Since the primitive warriors of the Ice Age, to the gunman of the modern century, the world has always been at war. The era of organized warfare began with the Egyptians, who formed different cultures between each other, causing the differences in religion to split them apart. Three tribes escaped their lands in fear of extinction, and began to evolve in different lands. The three had formed treaties with each other, which were broken faster than they where created. The era had began to change, and as each evolved, they rose to claim the Native status. The Natives began to rely on ranged weapons, causing population of their tribes to decrease. The three had begun the Roman era, as warfare rose dramatically, as well as the advancing in their tribes, which was soon changed to the name "empires" instead. Until one tribe became vanquished, as Spartacus had slain the ruler, Pyyrhus, ending the empire. The other two had rose to the Royal Era, where the Midas Empire had become prominent in the war. The other tribe began to focus on religion and peace, rather than war, forming the Native Tribe. After the Midas Empire evolved into the Order Empire, it demolished the Natives. Few of the Order's enemies remained, become rebels that the Order would trample in the original Stick Wars. Medusa, who had lurked in the darkness, slowly forming an empire throughout the warfare, had became sick of the Order playing god. The Chaos Empire, a strong and independent army, was defeated by Kai and the rest of the Order. The Order Empire had a rebellion, and the Relic Empire was formed. The Order Empire had been examining the bacteria, blood, and infestation of the corpses of the remaining Chaos Empire, which was mutated accidentally onto the Alchemists. The mutants where abandoned, leaving them to create the Blood, Skeletronian, Toxic, and Undead Empires. After the Relic Empire had realized the war was being lost, an alliance formed between the four empires. The Order was still able to defeat the alliance, and began to live in peace. The small amount of the remaining Relic Empire formed the Bedell Empire, in hopes to become part of the Order once again. The Order accepted, and formed the new Ordell Empire. Warfare was waged between small rebellions, so the military became fond of tanks and primitive rifles and pistols from the use of factories. The Ordell soon reunited with some of the small rebellions, forming the United Nations of Ordell. Modernized machine guns, rifles, pistols, and knives were used to wage war against the strong and large Sinz and Brutallion. The Brutallion gang soon began Project Siege, and warfare had began to become life for each of the empires. GAK16's Conception and Pax Orderia's: New Empires: 3 new unlockable and playable empires: Undead Empire, Cyber Empire, Dark Elemental Empire. 3 new AI empires, added easy mode in campagin. ''' Undead Empire: * Halberdier - Mêlée infantry: Halberdiers use a halberd, a very versatile type of polearm with an axe-like attachment at the top, and are effective against armoured units such as Knights, but weak against ranged units as they themselves lack any armour or shields. * Skirmishers - Light ranged: Skirmishers use light hunting bows and a javelin, used to soften up enemy formations for heavy infantry to then smash through. * Knight - Tank, melee infantry: Knights are the backbone of the Great Knight military, armed with heavy shields and one-handed axes, as well as an arming sword as a sidearm, and are used to directly charge against enemy lines. * Esoteric Exile - Ranged spellcaster: Esoteric exiles are followers of Magikill who were exiled for their research into deviating forms of magic, and now serve as guardians of artifacts the Great Knights reclaimed and archived. They use a variety of spells, such as physical illusions, which appear as invincible beasts and fight actively for several seconds, or projections, which can either flash masses of enemies or cause them to rout (so they cannot be controlled until they reach the castle), at which point they are completely vulnerable and cannot fight. * Axe-thrower - Heavy ranged, support: Axe-throwers use two types of axes - the tomahawk and the francisca. The tomahawk is a lighter, multi-purpose axe used to target specific enemies, while the francisca has a heavier blade and a shorter handle, being designed to shatter enemy lines and cohesion. * Mounted Knights - Heavy cavalry, speed: Mounted Knights serve as heavy cavalry, with armour, and large horses. They are most effective when charging, which can also shatter enemy cohesion at certain weak points with their sheer mass, but their main advantage is cycle charging, where knights can charge, escape before their enemy can recover and charge again at the same point, causing more damage. * Juggernaut - Giant, tank infantry, AOE damage: Juggernauts are the elite component of the Great Knights army, wearing characteristically spiked armour to plough through enemy formations. While charging, Juggernauts are almost impossible to stop and are capable of breaking through any line, as well as having very heavy armour. However, they are also very slow when not charging and during retreats, are usually more vulnerable. * Theryn Hunter - Flying ranged, can perform mêlée: The Theryn are a race of stickmen with eagle-like wings who are capable of flying and are allied with the Great Knights. Theryn Hunters use bows or crossbows, but another characteristic is their ability to drop down directly on enemies with two blades, which can almost instantly kill their target. * Kyrie - Flying Melee-ranged: Kyrie are elite knights with increased speed and increased health; Uses smoke bombs to stun enemy troops and create fog of war when troops are retreating - Uses Sword when arrows are deplenished, swooping down and picking out enemy lines * Miner - Support, mines gold and prays for mana, can construct a spike pit hidden from the enemy which will ensnare and damage them severely while stunning them, for one time use. Advantages: The Great Knights have multiple units capable of charging and stunning the enemy, and almost all their frontline units are heavily armoured, making them well protected against regular projectile fire and giving them high endurance against their opponents. Disadvantages: Despite their high health and armour, Great Knights are particularly vulnerable to poison effects and burn, since they lack frontline healers and have to rely on garrisoning their troops to heal them. On longer maps, this can be particularly frustrating, especially if the opponent has a lot of poisoning units, more specifically, the Gorgon. In addition, heavier troops, with the exception of the Knights and Mounted Knights, are particularly vulnerable to being pursued due to their slow speed while not charging. Their units are also more expensive and less numerous as they take up a higher population. '''Cyber Empire: * Glorf - Miner and prayer that evolves from Slime Warrior * Slime Warrior - Melee warrior that encases the troop that killed the warrior in slime, imobilizing them for 3 seconds (The troop can still be attacked) (Effect does not work on flying or large troopsEmpire Spell) or tank) * Space Archer - Ranged attacker that shoots stun arrows every 4 arrows; When armor is destroyed, Space Archer turns into a stun turret with 1 health bar * Legion Strike - Spell that requires at least 3 space archers and up to 5 - space archers' arrows become plasma arrows that inflict burn and stun; Archer fire rate increases; lasts for 3 seconds * Mage - Ranged Spellcaster- Mages are more advanced than Magikill and Infernos, as they have unlocked Shard, an ice version of Vastolis that uses freeze. Mages are also capable of casting a 'Blind Gate II' spell with a castle upgrade. It works the same as the original blind gate from the elemental empire, but enemy troops can go through it, stunning them for 3 seconds - Blind Gate II lasts for 10 seconds * Deku - Deku are tanks that spawn 2 Deku Babies (Similar to a Slime Warrior, but has less health and damage). Dekus become a ranged enemy troop on the enemies side when they die. (Order, Archidon/Allbowtrosschance; Chaos, Dead/Eclipsorchance; Elemental, Fire/Infernoschance; Great Knights, Exile/Hunterchance; Serpentine, Cobartillery/Elapidschance) * Space Knight - A more powerful version of a Knight from the Great Knights Empire; uses a concentrated energy sword - throws the sword at 1/2 health and draw 2 throwing hunting knives, throwing them - then can take out a plasma bow. Weakness: Can be swarmed easily. * Kaiesho - Kaiesho are flying healers who are able to heal ground and air troops. Their special ability costs a heavy amount of mana, but is able to cast a shield of all friendly troops including itself. The shield will stay until destroyed or for up to 12 seconds (Can be upgraded in castle to 19 seconds) * Destroyer - Elite melee troops that use double plasma stun knives wrecking havoc among enemy lines * Kenstha - Flying ranged - Kenstha have plasma crossbows that are modified to shoot arrows faster than normal and shoot plasma arrows with stun and increased damage every 5 arrows Advantages: The Space Empire is able to become a lot of different types of troops., and thus has a more vast army to choose from. They also have many more effect bonuses than other empires. Disadvantages: The Space Empire troops monstly have lower health, and have a higher mana cost while having an average gold cost for each troop. The Empire is also more complicated than other empires, and is thusforth harder to play with and strategize with or against it. Dark Elemental Empire: * Biter - Support - Mines for gold and prays to the statue for mana; Can construct poisoned miner wall with castle upgrade Miner Wall * Serpent Warrior - Melee warrior who poisons the enemy who kill the warrior upon death with blue poison (Blue poison is regular poison except it wears off after 5 seconds damage cycles) * Cobartillery - light ranged who shoots poison arrows with castle ability * Dirvish - Light infantry, capable of self-sacrificial suicide: Dirvishes are usually equipped with short spears, tridents or short swords, given their diminutive stature, and some are armed with gunpowder sacks, which they can light to explode themselves, essentially becoming a suicide bomber. * Gorgon, a spellcaster has purple snake poison, which deals more damage and is more constant than regular poison. Purple poison can also spread throughout enemy ranks - purple poison wears off after 7 seconds if the troop is not dead * Serpenight - Axe-armed melee with high damage and medium health - Upgrade for purchase to make a mounted Serpenight * Sneake - A sneaky melee warrior who has a castle ability (Serpenobi I + II) that can cloak him to expolde with poison behind enemy lines (Dies when Serpenobi is used to spread Poison) * Elite Elipsor - Flying ranged with high health and normal damage that turns into a Serpent warrior when the wing health is deplenished * Snakint - Heavy health melee that turns into a Biter upon death * Spitting Elapids - Light ranged, poison and flash damage: Spitting elapids are cobras which are capable of spitting venom, which does little physical damage, but if it enters the eyes, it can blind a person, as well as poisoning their bloodstream if it enters any wounds. New gameplay: * SE and SW have been combined into one game! After you complete the first part of the campaign and unlock the full Order empire, you are able to play PvP stick empires. You start with the order empire and can unlock new empires for SE by buying them with eCoins or winning a new troop in SW campaign unlock order every 10 battles, increasing the lapse in between by 5 every time a troop of your choice is unlocked. You will not be allowed to play an empire without any of the troops, even one. You unlock new empires in SW campaign through finishing levels. You cannot play a new empire until all troops are unlock. SE now has 2v2 gameplay with each team using the same empire, randomized if the empires are the same. There are also 2 statues to destroy. Once one statues is destroyed, the player whose statue was destroyed can still create troops and attack their teammate's opponents statue, while the other player who destroyed the statue can help defend or press an attack. A statue destruction tie at 1 to 1 will result in the remaining players have their statues boosted back to full health, and have them fight a normal, but progressed SE battle. There are also now special challenges such as the air challenge, where you can only use air units in battle, but you can use the air units from all empires. Troops buffs: * Eclipsor damage buff * Swordrath damage decrease * Archidon damage buff, health buff (5%) * Allowtross Damage buff * Fire Elemental Damage de-buff E-Coin Change (MAJOR UPDATE) * eCoins are now more expensive, and 1 eCoin is obtained for every win. For each level win, you obtain 2 eCoins. eCoins can now be used as skill points or coins to buy costumes. They can also buy special rewards when new packs come out. eCoins are also not merged until you finish the campign with extra coins, which will be added to your SE gameplay account. eCoins Prices are as follow: ** Buyable for eCoins *** New skill any troop - 2 eCoins *** New Costume - 50 eCoins **** COSTUME UPDATE: You can buy only buy costume in entire sets. You can then mix and match costume pieces. Some items give Style boost (See below) **** Costume list coming soon! *** Special offer 1 for SE gameplay, not SW campaign - All Empires unlocked for 500 eCoins (Offer obtainable after you win 10 battles and unlock the first chaos empire troop) *** New Empire for SE - 100 eCoins ** eCoin Offers (Real Money) *** eCoin Pack 1 (100) - 0.99 *** eCoin Pack 2 (225, 25 bonus) - 1.99 *** eCoin Pack 3 (375, 75 bonus) - 2.99 *** eCoin Pack 4 (1200, 200 bonus) - 9.99 Updated control bar and controls * New "scout" mode that will take your weakest troop and place it near the center tower - if enemy troops occupy the tower, all troops will swarm the tower * New spells available in any empire from the bar on the right - disappears when troop selected ** Fireball - Sends out a fireball that does AoE with high damage ** Zap - Stuns all troops in AoE and does small damage ** Arrow Volley - Large AoE with medium damage ** Rocket - Maximuin Damage with small AoE ** Roller - High damage hitting everything in it's path on the ground only ** Freeze - Freezes the 2 highest enemy troops and the lowest enemy troop for 5 seconds Castle Ability Updates * Now at least 2 ranks for all upgrades (except miner buildings) * New castle abilities corresponding new empires and troops Updated Troop capacity * New ranks that can be upgraded for eCoins - You will only be matched with people of the same amount of troop capacity ** Regular - 100 troops (Free) ** Upgrade 1 - 120 troops (200 eCoins or 2.49) ** Upgrade 2 - 150 troops (600 eCoins or 3.99 New effects (Bold effects = Returning from Stick Empires 1, 2, or Stick Empires) * Poison - continuous (1/8 bar) ** Blue Poison (Wears off after 5 seconds damage cycles) ** Green poison (regular poison that can be cured with garrison) ** Purple Poison (poison with extra damage that cannot be cured but wears off after 7 seconds damage cycles) * Burn - continuous damage (1/4 bar) ** Orange Burn (Regular Burn that can be cured with garrison) ** Red Burn (Spreads from troop to troop for 3 troops - regular damage) ** Blue Burn (Extra damage and cannot be cured but wears off after 5 seconds) * Freeze - Temporary ** Water Freeze (Regular Freeze on elemental troop Water - melts after 5 seconds) ** Ice Freeze (Regular freeze with added spreading power and does a small amount of damage - melts after 5 seconds) ** Spell Freeze (Ice Freeze with more damage - last 3 seconds) * New trait gameplay mechanic: ''' Each troop is assigned an trait, regardless of the empire. These traits will not change anything, but help categorize each troop from the new empires with old empires. The traits are: * Speed - Shadowrath, Bomber, Cycloid, Mounted Knight, Dirvishes, Legion Strike - These are the troops and spells that move fast (Legion Strike is a fast 2-second rain of arrows) * Strength - Enslaved Giant, Giant, Charrcog, Great Juggernaut, Snakint, Deku - These troops act as the main tanks of each empire with increased health and moderate damage. * Elite - Kageki, Elite Juggernaut, Wingidon, Kyrie, Sneake, Destroyer - These troops vary in their traits and often have more than one category. They are considered elite because of their high power level. * Magic - Magikill, Medusa, Infernos, Esoteric Exile, Gorgon, Mage - These are the main spellcasters of each empire, being able to use magic spells and effects better * Power - Spearton, Chaos Juggernaut, Treature, Knight, Serpnight, Space Knight - These troops are considered some of the most powerful units, having only one category (Unlike Elite) * Ranged - Archidon, Dead, Fire, Axe Thrower, Cobartillery, Space Archer - These are the ranged ground troops for each empire. * Support (Meric, Marrowkai, Water, Skirmishers, Spitting Elapids, Kaiesho - These are the main supporters for each empire, most being able to heal or provide extra support. * Melee - Swordrath, Crawler, Earth, Halberdier, Serpent Warrior, Slime Warrior - These are the basic melee troops with limited capibilities * Flying - Allbowtross, Eclipsor, Air, Theryn Hunter, Elite Eclipsor, Kenstha - These troops are the main flying troops of each empire. * Resource - Miner, Enslaved(Chaos) Miner, Chompler, Great Miner, Biter, Glorf - This traits means that these troops are able to harvest gold and pray for mana. These elements have certain bonuses. '''New Style Boosts Certain styles for troops will provide a trait boost to the troop in different categories. * Speed ** Headwear to increase chance of doge (up to 40%) ** Weapons to increase damage (Up to 20% damage increase) ** Footwear(not visible) to increase overall speed (Up to 60% increase) * Strength ** Weapons to increase damage (Up to 60%) ** Headwear to increase health (Up to 30%) * Elite ** Weapons to increase damage (Up to 40%) ** Footwear(Not Visible) to increase speed (Up to 40%) ** Armor/Robes to increase health (Up to 50%) * Magic ** Robes to increase health (Up to 20%) ** Staffs to increase damage and rate of cast (Up to 40% and 10%) * Power ** Armor to increase health (Up to 40%) ** Weapons to increase damage (Up to 60%) ** Headwear to increase stun resistance (Up to 10%) * Ranged ** Projectiles to increase damage (Up to 30%) ** Headwear to increase health (Up to 30%) ** Thrower/Bow to increase rate or fire and amounts of axes/arrows thrown/fired (Up the 10% and up to +5 projectiles) * Support ** Staff to increase area of effect (Up to 10%) ** Robes to increase health (Up to 30%) ** Gauntlets to increase healing power (Up to 10%) * Melee ** Weapons/Gauntlets to increase damage (Up to 50%) ** Armor to increase health (Up to 20%) * Flying ** Wing Upgrade to increase speed (Up to 40%) ** Armor to increase health (Up to 20%) ** Projectile/Attack upgrades to increase damage (Up to 30%) * Resource ** Collection size to increase amount of gold collect in one run (Up to 30%) ** Mining tool sharpness to increase production rate (Up to 30%) ** Headwear to increase health (Up to 10%) New gameplay feel: Though it still feels like a 2D game and the gameplay has not updated much as it is very similar to SE 1 still, all graphics have been improved and this game is only available for download. Not available online, and a more modern feel to the game is added. Also, a new VR mode is added where you are the king during battles and you have a 360 view. In front of you is a control pad of what you can do in non-VR mode. New gamewear may be required, including the 360 screen dome, and VR Goggles Heroes (NEW FEATURE) Heroes are new characters that are very powerful and fight for you from the beginning. Once they die in battle, they are knocked out until the next battle or level, so wait for a strong push to use your heroes. In VR Mode, there is an option to take control of the heroes. List of heroes: * Qyatrg, the Order Warrior (Abilitiy: Spearton Rage - Damage Increase 30%) ** Qyatrg is a large swordwrath with a golden helment and sword New level track: Tutorial - Unlocks Speartons Lvl 1: Rebels - Archidons Declare War - Archidons, Swordraths, Miners - Unlocks Archidon Lvl 2: Escape and Rebuild - Shadowrath Declare War - Shadowrath, Miners - Unlocks Shadowrath Lvl 3: Magic in the air - Magikill and Merics Declare War - Magikill, Merics, Miners - Unlocks Magikill and Swordrath Lvl 4: Ranged Rebuilt - Allbowtross Declare War - Allbowtross, Swordraths, Miners, Archidons - Unlocks Allbowtross / Flying Crossbowman Lvl 4: Rebel Union - Rebels Declare War - Swordraths, Archidons, Speartons, Magikill, Merics, Shadowrath, Allbowtross, Miners - Unlocks first 2 common spells: Fireball and Arrow Volley Lvl 5: The Final Rebellion - Medusa and the Chaos Empire Declare War - Giant, Bombers, Cutscene - Unlocks Enslaved Giant; Unlocks Chaos Empire; Unlocks Bombers and Giant Lvl 6: Strong in Swarms - Crawlers Unleashed - Crawlers, Miners - Crawlers - Unlocks Crawlers; Cannot combine and other Chaos troops into one empire, and vice versa with other empires Lvl 7: Fear the Undead - Deads Unleashed - Crawlers, Deads, Miners - Unlocks Deads Lvl 8: Armored Behemoths - Chaos Juggernauts Unleashed - Chaos Juggernauts, Bombers, Crawers, Miners - Unlocks Chaos Juggernauts Lvl 9: The Last Wingidon - Eclipsors Unleashed - Juggernauts, Bombers, Eclipsors, Miners - Unlocks 3rd common spell: Zap Lvl 10: The One Left - Marrowkai Unleashed - Marrowkai, Juggernauts, Eclipsors, Crawlers, Miners - Unlocks Marrowkai Lvl 11: Medusa's Castle - The Full Chaos Empires - Marrowkai, Juggernauts, Eclipsors, Bombers, Crawlers, Deads, Giants, Gorgons(New), Medusa(Boss) - Unlocks Medusa - Non-boss and completes the set of the Chaos Empire Lvl 12: A New Empire is Approaching - Elemental Empire Declares War - Charcog, Cutscene - Unlocks 4th spell: Roller; Unlocks the Elemental Empire - Same rule applies as Chaos Empire Lvl 13: Strong as the Mountain - Earth Unleashed - Earth, Chomplers - Unlocks Earth Lvl 14: 4 Powers - Elements Unleashed - Earth, Water, Air, Fire, Chompler - Unlocks Elements Lvl 15: Combinations are Powerful - Treatures Unleashed - Earth, Water, Treatures. Chomplers - Unlocks Treature Lvl 16: Dragons of fire - Infernos Unleashed - Fire, Air, Infernos, Earth, Chompler - Unlocks Infernos Lvl 17: Tornadoes from the sky - Cycloids Unleashed - Cycloids, Water, Air, Fire, Earth, Chompler - Unlocks Cycloid Lvl 18: Rock-Hard Fire-Beasts - Charrogs Unleashed - Charrogs, Fire, Earth, Chompler - Unlocks Charrog Lvl 19: The Power of 4 - V Unleashed - V, Charrogs, Earth, Water, Fire, Air, Chomplers - Unlocks V Lvl 20: The Elemental Homeland - V, Charrogs, Treatures, Infernos, Cycloids, Earth, Fire, Air, Water, Chomplers - Unlocks the 5th common spell: Rocket Cutscene: Space Empire + Revived Serpentine and Great Knights Empire now on earth - Continued in lvl 21 Lvl 21: Revived - Halberdiers Attack - Halberdiers, Great Miners - Unlocks Halberdier Lvl 22: Spears Away! - Skirmishers Attack - Skirmishers, Great Miners - Unlocks Skirmisher Lvl 23: Knight of the Revived Table - Knights Attack - Knights, Skirmishers, Halberdiers, Great Miners - Unlocks Knight Lvl 24: Flying Axes! RUN! - Axe Throwers Attack - Axe Throwers, Knights, Great Miners Lvl 25: Esoteric Return - Esoteric Exiles Attack - Esoteric Exiles, Knights, Axe Throwers, Great Miners - Unlocks Esoteric Exile Lvl 26: Horses are angry - Mounted Knights Attack - Mounted Knights, Skirmishers, Great Miners - Unlocks Mounted Knights Lvl 27: Spiked armor? - Juggernauts Attack - Juggernauts, Knights, Great Miners - Unlocks Great Juggernaut (Better than Chaos Juggernaut) Lvl 28: Hunters of Prey - Theryn Hunters Attack - Theryn Hunters, Knights, Great MIners - Unlocks Theryn Hunters Lvl 29: COUGH COUGH... Where did they go? - Kyrie Attack - Kyrie, Knights, Great Miners - Unlocks Kyrie Lvl 30: Formations! - The Final Battle of the Great Knights - All Great Knight Troops, Cutscene - Unlocks Troop Capacity Upgrade 1 (+20 troop capacity) Lvl 31: Sneaky serpents - Serpent Warriors attack - Serpent Warriors, Biters - Unlocks Serpent Warriors Lvl 32: Snakes from the sky! - Cobrartillery attack - Cobrartillery, Serpent Warriors, Biters - Unlocks Cobrartillery Lvl 33: Bombs Away! - Dirvishes Attack - Dirvishes, Cobrartillery, Serpent Warriors, Biters - Unlocks Dirvishes Lvl 34: Sisters of Medusa - Gorgons Attack - Gorgons, Serpent Warriors, Dirvishes, Biters - Unlocks Gorgons Lvl 35: The Sssstrongest - Serpenights Attack - Serpenights, Gorgons, Dirvishes, Biters - Unlocks Serpenights Lvl 36: Where did that snake go? - Sneakes Attack - Sneakes, Serpenights, Dirvishes, Gorgons, Biters - Unlocks Sneake Lvl 37: Elite Flyers - Elite Eclipsors Attack - Eclipsors, Serpnights, Dirvishes, Gorgons, Biters - Unlocks Elite Eclipsors Lvl 38: GIANT SNAKES! - Snakints Attack - Snakints, Serpenights, Serpent Warriors, Cobrartillery, Biters - Unlocks Snakints Lvl 39: Poison Spitters - Spitting Elapids attack - Spitting Elapids, Snakints, Gorgons, Dirvishes, Biters - Unlocks Spitting Elapids Lvl 40: Poison for Snakes - The Final Battle of the Serpentine - All Serpentine Troops, Cutscene - Unlocks Final Spell: Freeze Lvl 41: The Came From Above... - Slime Warriors Attack - Slime Warriors, Glorfs - Unlocks Slime Warriors Lvl 42: Stun Strike - Space Archers attack - Slime Warriors, Glorfs, Space Archers - Unlocks Space Archers Lvl 43: Plasma Legions - Legion Strike Unleashed - Glorfs, Space Archers, Legion Strikes Lvl 44: Magic... FROM SPACCE! - Mages Attack - Glorfs, Mages, Slime Warriors Lvl 45: Space Toads - Dekus Attack - Dekus, Space Archers, Glorfs Lvl 46: LASER SWORDS??? - Space Knights Attack - Space Knights, Space Archers, Legion Strike, Glorfs Lvl 47: Double Kill - Destroyers Attack - Destroyers, Space Knights, Glorfs Lvl 48: Through all from the sky - Kenstha unleashed - Kenstha, Space Knights, Glorfs Lvl 49: Sky Strike - The Final Battle of the Space Empire - All Space Empire Troops, Cutscene - Unlock BONUS CAMPAIGN Lvl 50: They returned to the sky... and came back Lvl 50: RETURN - All Empires - Face each empire 1 by one. Starting gold 3000 and 1000 mana, while opposing team has 1000 and 300 Bonus level count: 9 (New levels added weekly for more rewards) Bonus lvl 1: Staff Strike - Kageki attack - Unlocks Kageki - ORDER ONLY Bonus lvl 2: Flaming wood - Kageki Upgrades - Unlocks Kageki Upgrades -ORDER ONLY Bonus lvl 3: The Final Strike - Kageki Castle Abilities Unlocked - ORDER ONLY Bonus lvl 4: Elite kills - Elite Juggernauts Attack - Unlocks Elite Juggernauts - CHAOS ONLY Bonus lvl 5: ATTACK! - Elite Juggernaut Upgrades - Unlocks Elite Juggernaut Upgrades - CHAOS ONLY Bonus lvl 6: The Final Charge - Elite Juggernaut Castle Abilities - Unlocks Elite Juggernaut Castle Abilities - CHAOS ONLY Bonus lvl 7: The First Wings - Wingidons Attack - Unlocks Wingidon - ELEMENTAL ONLY Bonus lvl 8: Accurate Shot - Wingidon Upgrades - Unlocks Wingidon Upgrades - ELEMENTAL ONLY Bonus lvl 9: The Final Swoop - Wingidon Castle abilities - Wingion Castle Abilities Unlocked - ELEMENTAL ONLY Bonus lvl 10: New troops, old empires - all new troops from old empires attack - Kageki, Elite Juggernauts, Wingidons - Reward of 100 eCoins - ONLY ORIGINAL EMPRIES FROM SE SPECIAL EVENT: 6 lvls with special conditions POSSIBLE CONDITIONS: * Empire unlocked after empire you are facing (Space to Order) * All troops 1/2 price gold and mana * Castle abilities raised to 2x the price * Statue Health +10% * Unit size: all 1 unit * Army size: 60 units * Complete all levels consecutively without losing or start over. Cooldown from 3 losses in 1 hour to regenerate your battles * You face an AI set to extreme plus difficulty * Special rewards are one time only after completing each level. lvl 1: Rebels Return - Order AI - earns 10 eCoins lvl 2: Medusa's Wrath - Chaos AI - earns 10 eCoins lvl 3: Nature's Fury - Elemental AI - earns 10 eCoins lvl 4: Poison Pool - Serpentine AI - earns 20 eCoins lvl 5: Great Destructors - Great Knight AI - earns 30 eCoins lvl 6: Space Strike - Space AI - earns 40 eCoins and Prize Box Prize box contains: 480 eCoins, special gold badge, and access to new mode: 2's (Special Conditions) new mode 2's can be unlocked for 400 eCoins as well Icestormshadow's Ideas Fey Empire Pixie - a fast, flying scout unit that can later possess units(with research) Fairie Miner - a basic economy unit that mines gold, prays for mana, and can build the Will-O-Trap(after research) that can one shot weak units but becomes useless after five uses Hobgoblin - a cheap warrior unit(can be researched to become better) Treent - a tanky, but slow unit that appears similar to a tree. Sprite - a flying unit that carries a bow, can poison arrows(with research) Changeling - a unit that can morph into an enemy unit, gives you full range of sight while turned into another unit, can undisguise themselves to stun their 'allies' Centaur - unit that the mount is morphed with its rider. Quickling - a extremely fast unit that can assassinate weaker units, also is invisible while standing still. Dryad - a unit that summons Animal Spirits to her side. Animal Spirits have similar stats to a tier 1 Hobgoblin. She can also can Call Lightning and cast Tree Wall. Red Cap - A semi-tank/damage dealer that wears a hat stained with the blood of his enemies Dark Empire Dark Miner - Dark Knight - Dark Warrior - Dark Archer - Dark Monster - Necromancer - Dark Vampir - Voidling - Eclipse(when Light Empire is Ally) - Dark Centaur - Light Empire Light Warrior - Paladin - Light Miner - Sunling - Wizard - Light Dhamir - Light Crossbowman - Holy Knight - Light Giant - Eclipse(when Dark Empire is Ally) - Unity Empire Citizen Defender - Citizen Gunsman - Stone Sentry - Stone Thrower - Molder - Stone Miner - Stone Flyer - Stone Centaur - Stone Scout - Citizen Pyromaniac - Citizen Tank - Levels # Rise of Balans - Balance Empire - Miner and Swordsman are introduced, Miner and Swordsman, Unlocks Swordwrath '' # Arrows Hurt too - Balance Empire - '''Archer is introduced', Archer, Miner, and Swordsman, Unlocks Archidon # Horses are fast - Balance Empire - Horseman is Introduced, Horseman, Archer, Swordsman, and Miner, Unlocks Horsejin # Bison Attack - Balance Empire - Dragoon is introduced, Dragoon, Archer, Swordsman, and Miner, Unlocks Poison Spray '' # Guns Ahoy - Balance Empire - '''Gunslinger is introduced', Gunslinger, Horseman, Swordsman, and Miner, Unlocks Gundren # Magic is natural - Balance Empire - Sorcerer is introduced, Sorcerer, Dragoon, Archer, Swordsman, and Miner, Unlocks Magikill # Horses can Die - Balance Empire - Pikeman is introduced, Pikeman, Horseman, Gunslinger, Sorcerer, and Miner, Unlocks Electric Wall # Armored Horses - Balance Empire - Knight is introduced, Knight, Archer, Sorcerer, Swordsman, and Miner # Maces hit hard - Balance Empire - Balanain Maceman is introduced, Balanain Maceman, Gunslinger, Pikeman, Sorcerer, Horseman, Miner, Unlocks Fireball # Balance United - Balance Empire - All Units are fighting you, Miner, Swordsman, Archer, Hoseman, Dragoon, Gunslinger, Sorcerer, Pikeman, Knight, Balanain Maceman, Unlocks Extra 10 Troop Pop # Darkness Rises - Dark Empire - Dark Miner and Dark Warrior are introduced, Dark Miner, Dark Warrior # Monsters... - Dark Empire - Dark Monster is introduced, Dark Miner, Dark Warrior, and Dark Monster, Unlocks Spearton # Dark Arrows - Dark Empire - Dark Archer is introduced, Dark Miner, Dark Warrior, Dark Monster, and Dark Archer, Unlocks Arrow Storm # Dark Horses - Dark Empire - Dark Knight is introduced, Dark Miner, Dark Warrior, Dark Monster, Dark Archer, and Dark Knights, unlocks Horse Rush # Dark Corruption - Dark Empire - Dark Vampir and Dark Centaur are introduced, Dark Miner, Dark Warrior, Dark Centaur, Dark Vampir, Dark Archer, and Dark Monster # Bastion of the Light - Light Empire - You fight all Light forces, Secret Level Light Miner, Light Warrior, Paladin, Holy Knight, Light Crossbowman, Wizard, Light Giant, Light Dhamir, Sunling, Unlocks Light Empire # Category:Elementals Category:Chaos Category:Order Category:Great Knights Category:Staff Approved Project